


Downfall of Agent Liberty

by Cornholio4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Lockwood faces a downfall after being arrested, Oneshot, Season 4 AU, Spoilers, having a teenager in charge of a terrorist group doesn't work out too well, tv tropes and clips, using second hand knowledge from trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Ben Lockwood leader of the Children of Liberty has been arrested; he is sure his support will only grow and he will be let out in no time.He is very wrong.Oneshot.





	Downfall of Agent Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> I have now watched Season 4 but i have seen clips, trailers and read about it on TV Tropes. I hate how somehow Lockwood managed to remain popular after he was arrested and got himself a high position in the government. I recommended reading the story How Bunker Hill Should Have Ended. Plus I know President Baker will be OOC in this but I don’t care. I always hated the Agent Liberty suit in the show and how his tenure as a villain is pretty much jsut a rehash of the Cadmus plotline of Season 2 (hope he doesn’t get off scot free at teh end of the season like how Lillian Luthor did). Plus turning what was a hero into an anti alien terrorist; even his creator Dan Jurgens hated the character description when it was announced. Wished they just focused on doing their adaptation of Superman Red Son for the whole season (though I don’t know how it would have happened up considering how much of a letdown their adaption of What’s So Funny About Truth, Justice and the American Way seemed to have turned out; for a better more faithful version of the story go to Superman V the Elite my fave DC Animated movie.) Also while i do like the ideas of using teen heroes and villains (I am a big fan of Tom Holland as Spider-Man) I find the idea of a teenager taking up leadership of a terrorist group from his dad to be too unbelievable.
> 
> I actually hope in the Flash they decide to introduce the Earth 1 Agent Liberty and have him be a hero. Here is how I would do it: have Lockwood a former CIA or Argus Agent who was recruited into the Children of Liberty but became a whistleblower when he realised they were coming terrorist and war crimes. He went into witness protection to Central City with his family as he retired to become a professor. With the Metahuman attacks he decide to use his old Children of Liberty uniform and equipment to become a vigilante; he is actually a fan of the Flash seeing him as a Meta fighting for the Humans. He may still have strong opinions about the Metas but is willing to protect and leave alone the ones not trying to hurt anyone.

Ben Lockwood had been arrested when he was unmasked as Agent Liberty; leader of the Children of Liberty. He was not worried; he had his supporters who will make their displeasure known and didn’t think any jury would convict him as he was protecting his country.

 

He was surprised when President Baker had more of a backbone than he realised when he had a live press conference with Supergirl. Baker addressed the crowd:

 

“ _Not too long ago Benjamin Lockwood was arrested for his role as leader of a series of terrorist hate attacks upon the alien population of the US. He has his supporters I can understand; ones who call him a human rights activist. I prefer to call him as he actually is; a hate monger and terrorist whose attacks have endanger the Humans he claims to be protecting from aliens. He has even set up alien attacks himself to stir up hate. Mr Lockwood will see his day in court and his followers the Children of Liberty are to be considered a national threat._ ”

 

Lockwood was displeased; he was working for the saftey of his fellow men and it was not his fault that he had make do with acceptable collateral damage. He was leading humans to look out for eachother and to stand together against the alien threat. Supergirl then took the podium:

 

“ _I understand after all the attacks and invasions; the fear of what aliens can do is now very much in your hearts. I will not pretend that some can be dangerous and that some have no noble intentions; I understand the fear you may have. Please don’t let fear stir into hate. There are jsut as many evil humans as there are evil aliens; such as Benjamin Lockwood. His Children of Liberty are the successors to the rogue government agency turned terrorists Cadmus; they took were all too willing to purposefully endanger human lives to kill aliens; some of them are innocent and jsut want to live in peace. I implore you not to give into hate and we can all live in peace. Remember this all of these years my cousin and myself do our best to save as many lives as we can as well as fight the actual threats; how many lives has Benjamin Lockwood saved as Agent Liberty? He claims to be a champion but his actions say otherwise._ ”

 

The pro-alien and Supergirl supporters began clapping and it all turned into a huge applause. He fumed and shook his head at the sycophants.

 

The aftermath was not as he hoped; while he had his supporters who made himself known there seemed to be a majority standing by Supergirl and the alien population of the country. His Children of Liberty were not doing so well; it seemed without him free to lead them that they were disorganised and unable to pull of anything major.

 

He had visits from his son George who seemed to be sick of the sycophants and talked about him being the only one willing to stand up for the Humans. He smiled and he made the suggestion to George to take up leadership in his stead for the time being.

 

It was sometime after that that he got another big disappointment; there was a huge failure of a mission leading to the arrest of several Children of Liberty. They did not seem to accept the idea of a teenager taking up leadership and it led to quarrels in the middle of them trying to go against alien citizens until Supergirl stopped them.

 

His eyes widened when he saw George being pulled into a police car. The next news report was talking about how George could be looking at a few years in Juvie as well as an adult prison considering he was involved with a terrorist group. Soon his wife Lydia made a press conference:

 

“ _I can’t believe this has all happened; I am having to come to accept the man I had married and what he has become. He was a supporter of alien rights and I knew George was not too fond of aliens but then...... when he began speaking out against them I thought he may have a point in watching us to be protected from invasions and attacks; but then it turned out he was leading several terrorist attacks and stirring up hate while hiding behind a mask. How he brought our son into his little revolution; I will be looking for a plea bargain for George and you can be sure I will be filling for divorce. I will be doing what I can to fix what hatred has done to our family._ ”

 

He was shocked by this and not only did Supergirl and her self righteous crusade cause his son to be arrested for wanting to take a stand himself but it seemed that his wife was turned against him. He began thinking it over and was thinking that her wife was just acting for appearances sake.

 

 

Then he got a letter:

 

**I don’t recognise the man you have become Ben, i agreed with you on your points but to think you were stirring hatred yourself and possibly destroyed our son’s future? I should never have let him come to visit you. I am washing my hands off you.**

 

Then he got the letters form a lawyer showing she was indeed filling for a divorce. He began losing his composure blaming Supergirl and the stupid aliens for ruining his life.

* * *

In another prison cell Lex Luthor was shaking his head having heard of the failure of Lockwood; it was amusing to think that Lockwood thought he was the mastermind of the Children of the Liberty. He only became Agent Liberty because he let him do so and supplied him with the resources. After the backlash after his arrest he guessd it was time to let go of his pawn and change his plans for the time being.


End file.
